Sunlight Through The Clouds
by pokeyspot
Summary: 1827. Things from the past can come back to bite you...things from the future can do the same. For Wingfy.


**Disclaimer**: KHR does not belong to me, and is not my normal fandom.

**AN**: Wingfy I promised you this story, it is yours. I hope you like it. I never forget a promise, I'm just sorry it took so long.

* * *

Tsuna moaned as he was bent over. His breaths came out in pants and his cheeks were flushed. "Are you sure 10th?" Gokudera's voice was near his ear and hot against his skin. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto's voice had much the same effect rumbling deep in his chest.

"No I'm fine see!" I hefted the heavy pack higher on his shoulders "We're almost at school anyway."

"But 10th –"

"I'm fine Gokudera–kun, look there're the gates!"

The bell was ringing. The three ran to Namimori Middle as if possessed by a dying will bullet.

A voice traveled down from the roof "Herbivore, you're late."

_Hibari-san_

"Ah…Gomen!" Tsuna called out

"Just don't disturb the peace of Namimori."

_Yup still scary, at least that hadn't changed._

Tsuna ran, flashing back to what had happened in the future world.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Hibari was fighting the Millefiore who had broken into the Vongola Hideout. Tsuna, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Lin Michi, and Onii-san were running to help._

"_Move forward to your next location and let Hibari deal with the rest." Reborn ordered over the communicators_

"_That is so…!" Tsuna cried in dismay_

He really cares for that guy's safety_ Yamamoto thought_

That bastard, trying to act cool_. Gokudera-kun growled in his mind_

"_What are you going on about?" Lin Michi demanded voice hard "Believe in what you have achieved"_

_Reborn's voice came once more, quiet and knowing, "Did you know that you are Hibari's strength, Tsuna?"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Reborn's comment played over in his mind as he ran in the present. "_Did you know that you are Hibari's strength Tsuna?_"

Hibari truly was the Guardian of the Clouds; distant, remote, not loyal to the family, but a figure of strength nonetheless. He was an enigma, one that had defended Tsuna on countless occasions.

Hibari-san the boy, and the man, had said over and over again, he did not fight for the Vongola, but for his own aims. Tsuna still did not know what those aims are.

Hieee! My great Vongola Intuition failed when it comes to Hibari.

RING

Tsuna slid into his desk just as the bell tried to damn him to detention.

_Obsess - _Think!_ About him _-It!,_ another time_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What do you want baby?" Hibari looked coldly at the Arcobaleno perched on his sofa

"Tsuna may be foolish but he is starting to wonder about what happened in the future universe."

Hibari looked down at him sharply "And this is my problem because…?"

"Because you figured out why the future Cloud Guardian was so willing to protect him. Why it was the future Hibari that Tsuna trusted with his plans above all others."

There was a heavy silence only broken by Hibari's birds singing the school song. Hibari himself was looking out the window with a distant expression on his face.

"Get out or I will bite you to death."

When he turned around Reborn was gone.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why did you accept the Vongola ring Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked the question burning at the back of his throat when he finally found Hibari on the roof. He set down his bag it's contents spilling out clumsily. Typical.

"I have my own motives." Hibari answered indifferently watching Tsuna out of the corner of his eyes.

"Che I'm asking what they are!" Tsuna's voice took on a higher pitch as he exclaimed

"…"

"…Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked out on the grounds once more "I'm declining to answer."

"Ah ah …gomen" Tsuna's voice became more subdued at the end as if disappointed. He turned and walked away. The door to the roof closed with a gentle click that was somehow worse than a slam.

Hibari rested his chin on his upturned palm his jacket streaming in the wind around his shoulders. "Why couldn't I just say 'I wanted to be near you, and protect you, make sure no one dims that stupid smile'?" He asked the wind for the answer.

His eyes narrowed into slits and a frown took control of his face. _Why couldn't I just say it?_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tsuna dropped his bag with a bang on the roof. His gentle brown eyes were wide and his mouth gaping a bit.

Hibari spun around so quickly you could almost hear his neck crack. The emotionless boy's eyes widened with clear shock.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Hibari's eyes narrowed again.

"How long have you been there Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"G-gomen, I left I notebook" Tsuna shook his head and took a deep breath, so deep he almost rose up on his toes to get all the air in "….You could have just said that earlier." His eyes betrayed his anxiety.

Hibari's eyebrows rose and he stalked over to where the Vongola stood "Oh?"

Tsuna nodded quickly and tucked his chin to his chest blushing a bit.

"S-so you don't really hate m-m-me?"

"No." Hibari took a step closer

"A-and maybe you l-like me just a little?"

"You?" Hibari asked coldy "No-good Tsuna, the clumsy excuse for a human being let alone a mafia boss?" Hibari gripped Tsuna's chin in a vice-like grip as he stared daggers down into the smaller boy "I'm afraid I like you too much."

Hibari pressed a firm chaste kiss against Tsuna's lips as the 10th's eyes widened then flickered closed.

"Does that answer you question about my motivations Tsunayoshi?"

"N-no." Tsuna stuttered

Hibari's eyebrows rose in genuine surprise and a little bit of sadness crept into his cold eyes.

"I think I could use some more clarification." Tsuna continued with a blush looking at his feet, his sudden daring going the way of all good things

Hibari's lips twitched into an almost smile, you had to be looking to even see it.

"Ah well that I can help with." The cloud guardian closed his lips over Tsuna's once more.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tsuna was pressed against the all with Hibari's taller frame molding to his body as the two met with exploring kisses.

"OI! GET AWAY FROM HIM! 10th I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"Mah mah Gokudera I don't think that's what's going on….." Yamamoto stated with a smile

Hibai stepped back from Tsuna reaching out an arm to help steady the Sky.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened Gokudera

"Oh come one, please don't fight!"

"Why?"

"WHY?"

Hibari and Gokudera looked horrified that they were in stereo.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt!" Tsuna glared at them

"Ah this is where you all are! I made bento for everyone!" Kyoko-chan said obliviously sweet.

"WHATS GOING ON TO THE EXTREME?"

Hibari put three fingers to his face tiredly as if he had a headache. _W__here do they keep coming from?_

_They find me, they all find me. All the crazy ones._

The conversations/arguments continued until something happened. Something that struck fear in the hearts of all mortals witnessing the event. Something guaranteed to make small children run away in terror.

Hibari Koyouya smiled and laughed desperately

Gokudera stopped pulling at the arms that held him back, Yamamato's arms let go of Gokudera, Kyoko-chan dropped the bento, Tsuna stopped petting Gokudera in an attempt to sooth the crazy beast. Ryohei's jaw dropped.

Hibari wrapped an arm around the calming-the-bomber-down Tsuna and laughed again, but this time it came out amused rather than hysterical/I-will-conquer-the-world.

People always have said that things from the past affect the future. But it is also true that things from the future affect the past. Things were changing and some of them for the better.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

Then again some things never change.


End file.
